


Brand New Games: A Game for Three...?

by NightstalkerNS



Series: Brand New Games [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, First Time, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightstalkerNS/pseuds/NightstalkerNS
Summary: [Based on a picture by AnibaruTheCat]Pound Cake is back! His little mind is running wild, and so much of his free time is spent thinking about his favourite games! He's got two other ponies to play it now, which has opened up a whole new world of possibilities to him.But what about when a third pony enters the game? A surprise visit by a young alicorn from the Crystal Empire opens up yet another whole new world of possibilities!! What new games will Pound learn this time?





	Brand New Games: A Game for Three...?

"Mmmmmh….M-mom…"

Pound Cake sat on the edge of his bed, his head leaning back, his forelegs propping him up, and his cock deep inside his mother's muzzle. There were no two ways about it, Pound was in heaven.

Cup Cake gazed up at him with a half-loving, half-naughty look in her eye. She continued to bob her head, sliding her lips along the length of his needy, twitching member. She was making him feel all kinds of amazing things. Pound was only a few seconds away from cumming.

Boy! Playing games was fun!

Pound moaned loudly and spread his hind legs, allowing his mom to reach every inch of his cock. It seemed like yesterday that she had caught him playing games with his sister. He'd thought he'd broken the cardinal rule of these 'games' and wouldn't be allowed to play them anymore, since he was supposed to keep the games a secret.

It was so much of a relief that his mom didn't mind Pumpkin playing too.

"Aah! Mom!! Haaah!!!" he shouted, tensing up as his cock began to throb and release a heavy amount of his seed into her mouth. He moaned out long and loud as he finally reached his climax. The young colt rode it out, loving the feeling of his mom's mouth on his sensitive member, especially when she swallowed.

When he was all done cumming, his mom released his cock from her mouth and brought her hoof up to wipe her lips. She was smiling as she always did. Cup Cake loved playing games just as much as he did. In fact, it seemed like every time she played, she enjoyed herself a little more.

"Mmmmm…" Pound moaned as he sighed happily, "Thanks mom…"

"You're welcome sweetie," she replied as she stood up and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Pound sighed once more and flopped back, laying on his back on top of his bed. He stared up at the ceiling as he caught his breath. "That was awesome…" he muttered.

She chuckled softly. "I'm gonna miss these games, hon…"

"Yeah…Me too…"

Today was the day that his mom and dad were leaving to go see family out in the country. His dad had already brought their luggage down to the train station, but his mom had stuck around for a few more hours. Pound had asked her, or rather pleaded with her, to play one more game with him before she went.

"Is it time for you to go?" he asked.

"In a couple of minutes, sweetie."

"I'll miss you!"

"Awww, I'll miss you too Poundy!"

Pound giggled as his mom trotted over and swept him up in a warm hug, which he happily returned. There wasn't quite enough money to pay for such a long trip for all four of them. Their parents had initially wanted to cancel the trip and do something for the kids, but Pound and Pumpkin had both agreed that it was time for their parents to do something fun. After a lot of convincing and well-intentioned arguing, it was finally agreed that Cup and Carrot would take a vacation on their own.

The two then stood up and made their way downstairs. Cup Cake was starting to look a little teary-eyed at the thought of leaving her two kids behind, but all Pound could do was give her a loving, reassuring smile. "C'mon mom!" he said, "Ya don't wanna be late!"

Pumpkin was sitting in the living room reading a book, but got up when she heard them reach the ground floor. "Hey, mom!" she greeted with a smile, "Are you leaving?"

Cup Cake nodded with a sad smile on her face. "Yes, sweetie. It's time for me to go."

Pumpkin wasted no time in dashing over and giving her a long, warm hug. Pound giggled and joined in on the hug.

"I'll miss you both so much!" she said, almost sounding as if she was going to start crying.

Pound snickered. "C'mon, mom. We'll miss you too, but it's only gonna be four and a half days."

"That's like an eternity in mom-time!" she countered.

"Have a good trip, momma!" Pumpkin said, "Say hi to auntie and uncle for us!"

Cup Cake gave them one last warm squeeze, and then released them from the embrace. She glanced up at the clock on the wall. "I wish I could stay for a few more minutes, but if I don't leave now I'm gonna miss the train."

She turned her head back down to face her two children. "Now, Miss Sparkle will be here in an hour to watch you two. Now remember, I don't want you to leave the house until she gets here, and you have to stay in the house if she goes out somewhere, unless you go with her."

They both nodded. "We know, momma!" Pumpkin said with a reassuring smile, while Pound stepped off to the side. He picked up her saddlebags and hoofed them over to her.

"C'mon, momma! You can't miss the train!"

Cup Cake took the bags and slung them across her back. "Okay…Now, am I forgetting anything…?"

"Everything's packed! I double-checked it!" Pound said with a little bit of a proud smile.

"Are you sure…"

"I'm sure! I'm sure!"

Cup Cake trotted over to the door, but then hesitated with an unsure look on her face.

"Mom! We'll be fine!" Pumpkin said, "We promise we'll stay home until Twilight gets here, and we'll follow her rules and stay safe and all that junk!"

Their mother furrowed her brow slightly at Pumpkin's last words. "And you two…you know…"

The two twins shared a knowing look. "We promise!" they both exclaimed in unison.

"Well…Okay, then. I guess that's it then."

Pound opened the door, while Pumpkin was practically shoving her towards it. It wasn't that they were eager for her to be gone, but they both really wanted to make sure that their parents had a fun vacation. Neither of them wanted to ruin it by making their mom miss her train.

"Go, mom! Go! We'll send a letter with Spike tomorrow, okay?" Pound said.

"You two have fun, okay! We'll be here when you get back!"

Cup Cake finally stepped outside the door, where she paused one more time and turned back to them. Both twins smiled warmly at her, looking a little sad that she was going, but exuding their confidence and sense of responsibility.

"You two are growing up so fast…"

Pound snickered. "C'mon, mom…" he said, mirroring those times his mom had to urge him to get to school on time, "Don't be late."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll get going then. Promise you'll write to us if you need us to come home at any time! Don't worry! We'll come straight home!"

"Yup! Got it!" Pound replied.

Cup Cake then sighed, seeming to be forcing herself to actually leave. "Okay…" she whispered, "Okay…I've gotta go." She gave them both a warm, motherly smile. "Goodbye my little sugar pies."

"Bye mom!!" they both called out in unison, waving their hooves as she finally turned and started trotting away. They stayed in the doorway as she left, seeing her pause and turn back three times, before finally disappearing out of sight.

With a bit of a sigh of relief, Pound closed the door. "Mom sure hates goodbyes, huh?"

"Ah, she'll have fun once she's there."

"Heh… Yeah."

Pound reared up on his hind hooves and reached up to lock the door. At the same time, Pumpkin made her way through the house to the back door and locked it as well. Pound went through the doorway to the bakery attached to their house, locking that door as well and hanging the sign in the window saying they were closed for five days.

"Cool." Pound said as he rejoined Pumpkin in the living room. The twins both prided themselves on being 'good' kids who followed the rules of their parents and their teacher. Pound was a little more of a stickler for the rules, while Pumpkin had a bit of a wild streak, but neither had ever had much of an interest in going against those in charge. They both trusted their parents implicitly.

"So, we've got an hour 'til Twilight gets here," Pumpkin said.

"Yeah," Pound replied with a nod, "Waddaya wanna do?"

Pumpkin put her hoof to her chin, giving the question some thought. Then, with an excited little laugh, she stood up. Pound sat and watched as she turned herself around, bent her front half down to the ground like a playful dog, and hoisted her hindquarters up into the air. She moved her tail to the side, openly displaying her tailhole to him, and the set of little puffy lips below. "Wanna play 'the game'?"

Pound's wings practically _snapped_ open as he grinned. "You bet!!" he exclaimed, getting to his hooves and pouncing on his little sister.

…

After ten minutes of 'games', ten more minutes of lying lazily on the couch, and thirty minutes of playing a quick game of _Sorry!_ , there was finally a knock on the door. Pound was just in the act of putting the board game away when he heard it.

Pumpkin was closer to the front door, so she answered it. "Hi, Miss Sparkle!" he heard her greeting in a friendly tone.

"Good afternoon, Pumpkin!" came the kindly voice of the Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle, "Good grief, did you learn a growth spell? You've gotten so big!"

Pumpkin giggled. "No, but if you'd like to teach me one…?"

"Perhaps one day," Twilight said with a chuckle, "Perhaps one day…"

"Come on in! It's great to see you! Do you need help with your bags or anything?"

By this point, Pound was making his way downstairs. He stepped into the living room to find Twilight setting her bags onto the couch and having a conversation with his sister. She glanced over when she heard him enter. "Hello, Pound! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Miss Sparkle! How about you?"

"I suppose I can't complain," she said with a little grin.

Pound glanced behind the purple alicorn, grinning as he saw who was entering behind her. "Heyyy! Spike!" he said, flapping his wings and hovering over. "What's up?"

The teenage dragon gave him a savvy grin and extended one first. Pound bumped it with his hoof. "Hey, bro," Spike said in a laid back voice.

"Are you staying too?" Pound asked excitedly.

He shrugged. "Eh…Maybe, maybe not. I got stuff I wanna do…but I can hang out with you guys. That'd be cool."

"Awesome!" Pound grinned. He had always had a fondness for the young drake. Spike was always acting so cool and aloof. He reminded Pound of a troublemaker, but didn't _actually_ get into trouble. Or, at least, not _much_ trouble.

"Here, Miss Sparkle," Pumpkin spoke up, "Let me show you the guest room." His sister led the alicorn away, while Pound stayed behind and spoke with Spike.

Twilight had been a friend of the family for years. Being a friend of Pinkie Pie's meant that she spent a lot of time around the Cakes. With Pinkie Pie away on a 'Cutie Map mission', though Pound didn't know what that was, Twilight was the logical choice to be their foalsitter for the four days. Twilight, of course, hadn't hesitated in saying yes.

"Can we go flying later, Spike?" Pound asked, glancing at the drake's leathery wings.

Spike chuckled. "Sure, kid. Think you can keep up this time?"

Pound grinned confidently and gave his wings a flutter. "No sweat!"

Twilight and Pumpkin returned downstairs and joined them. "The room is perfect, Pumpkin," Twilight was saying, "I like it very much. I'll be just fine staying there."

"Are you sure? Because we can-"

"It's _fine_ , Pumpkin. I promise!"

"Well…okay then!"

"All right, then!" Twilight proclaimed, "Have you two had lunch yet?"

…

Things settled in with Twilight pretty quickly. Spike didn't stick around long, but promised to come back later. Twilight made the two a quick lunch. While it definitely didn't stand up to the culinary skills of their parents, Pound and Pumpkin were nonetheless grateful.

Pound then suggested they play another board game, and picked out a game that needed at least three players. He was excited to play, as he didn't often get a chance to play with that many ponies. After all, neither of their parents enjoyed board games that were more complicated than 'Connect-Four'.

After the game was finished, though, Pound was starting to get restless. He had been cooped up in the house for too long.

"Miss Sparkle?" he spoke, walking into the living room where she was sitting on the couch.

"Yes, Pound?"

"May I go outside and stretch my wings? I promise I won't go more than a block away."

Twilight seemed to consider this for a moment, and then nodded. "Okay, that's fine. Just as long as you keep that promise."

Pound nodded and smiled. "Of course, Miss Sparkle! Don't worry! I won't go far!"

With his permission granted, Pound excitedly fluttered his wings and made a beeline for the front door. He unlocked it and stepped out into the warm summer sunshine. Pound had loved to fly ever since he had learned how, and felt uneasy if he went a day without at least flying around the block. He wasn't learned enough to fly very high above the ground, but a low hover was still exciting to him.

Pound took to the air and set off at a leisurely pace. As was usually the case on sunny days, there were plenty of ponies in the Ponyville streets. Pound waved to those he was acquainted with as he went. Everypony smiled and waved back.

Honestly, Ponyville was such a safe town that he could probably fly all the way to the other end and back, and would have little to be concerned about. However, he didn't want to make Twilight worry and so confined himself to the block that he lived on.

Pound had been taking in the sights as he flew along the street, but his direction was diverted elsewhere once he rounded the corner. The biggest smile appeared on his face and he gasped in excitement, holding his hooves up to his mouth. In an instant, he dashed forward as quick as he could before she left.

"Scootaloo!!" she shouted, "Hey! Scootaloo!"

The orange-coated mare turned her head, her wild purple mane swishing around as she did. She smiled warmly when she saw who had called her. "Heeeeyyy!"

Pound zipped forward, his wings a blur, looking like he was going to crash straight into the older mare. However, he decelerated and ended up landing on the ground perfectly in front of her. "Scootaloo!" he cheered in excitement.

Scootaloo tousled his mane with her hoof. "Hey, squirt. 'Sup?"

Pound giggled. "Scootaloo, I haven't seen you in, like, forever!" he said, sitting down and raising his forehooves up high to emphasize just how long 'forever' was.

Scootaloo gazed down at him for a moment, and then chuckled. "Yeah, dude. I've been up training at the Wonderbolts Academy. Rainbow Dash is awesome, but when she puts on that captain's jacket, she becomes a _monster_! Haha!"

Pound just stared up at his idol with sparkles in his eyes. Everything Scootaloo did was amazing in his eyes. He would sometimes sit for hours and just watch her perform tricks. Pound never considered himself ever being able to do the things she did, but they were incredible to watch. Not to mention, Scootaloo was just plain _cool_!

"I finally finished the midterm and I got a week off. Thought I'd drop by and see all you guys. Rainbow Dash was s'posed to meet me here, but she's late as usual… She's the only captain that can show up late to her own drills and nopony bats an eye…" Scootaloo shook her head and smiled.

"It's so great to see you!" Pound beamed.

"Yeah, you too bud!" Scootaloo grinned down at the younger pegasus. "So, uhh…Whatcha been up to?"

"I can keep flying for _fifteen_ minutes now!" he proudly proclaimed.

"Really?"

"Uh huh! My parents are tryin' to send me to Junior Speedsters, so I gotta practice as much as I can first! When I'm there, I wanna skip the basics and learn how to fly like a real pegasus!"

"Cool. Sounds cool. How're your parents? Your sister?"

"They're good. Mom and dad just left like two hours ago to visit some family, and Miss Sparkle is taking care of us."

"Oh yeah. Dash mentioned something about that…"

"While you're in town…D'ya think maybe we could hang out or something, Scootaloo? I'm sure Miss Sparkle would be okay with it as long as you were with me!"

Scootaloo chuckled and patted Pound's back with one of her wings. "Yeah, maybe. I'll see what I can do, Squirt."

"Awesome!!"

The two sat there in silence for a few moments. Pound just looked up at the amazing pegasus with stars in his eyes, but neither of them said anything for a minute or so. Then, Scootaloo stepped over so she was closer to Pound and leaned down, bringing her muzzle closer to his head.

"So…" she half-whispered, "Who're you doin' it with?"

Pound turned and stared at her, blinking in confusion. "Huh? What?"

"Y'know…" Scootaloo said mysteriously. She then subtly, but purposefully, started shifting her hindquarters. Pound continued to stare, not quite understanding what she was doing. Eventually, though, he realized what sort of motion her hips were making. What she was doing to the air below her. The imaginary pony that was below her.

Pound looked back into her eyes and gave her a befuddled look. "Wh-?" he started to say, confusion filling his mind. "How did you know I was…playing…?" Pound set his jaw. He had introduced Pumpkin to the 'game', but the rules were still the same. He wasn't supposed to tell anypony else about them. Had Scootaloo really figured it out? Did this mean he had broken the rules?

Scootaloo just sat down next to him, giving him a knowing smirk with a raised eyebrow. "'Cus I can tell, Squirt. Wonderbolts have gotta be perceptive of things, and I can see the signs." She paused before adding, "Plus, you smell like sex."

Pound tilted his head. "I smell like _what_?"

"Or, y'know, whatever you call it," she continued, still with that smirk on her face that Pound couldn't read. "Bumpin' flanks. Bangin'. Doin' the nasty. Whatever things you've been doin' with _that_ thing down there."

Pound's eyes glanced down to see a single feather from one of her wings pointed subtly at the area between his hind legs.

"I…" Pound faltered. "I, uh…" He gulped. What were the rules for a situation like this? What was he supposed to do? "Am…I in trouble?" he said finally.

Scootaloo snorted and tapped him on the back with her wing. "No," she said flatly, "Who d'you think I am, Squirt?"

"Oh…" Pound replied, feeling the relief.

"Anyway, it sounds like you've been having some fun, huh?"

"Uh…" He began to grin. "Yeah, it's been pretty fun. It's my new favourite game!"

Scootaloo snickered. "'Game'…"

Pound gazed up at her, his head tilted slightly. "You know about the game?" he asked.

"Heh heh…" Scootaloo chuckled, gazing off into the distance. There was a nostalgic twinkle in her eye. "When I was your age, before I got my cutie mark, I used to play that 'game' with Rainbow Dash."

Pound's eyes widened. "R-really??" While certainly not as 100% awesome as Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash was still an incredible pony. She was captain of the Wonderbolts for a reason!

Scootaloo nodded and chuckled again. "I kept comin' to school, tired outta my mind. Dash kept me up all night, if y'know what I mean."

He didn't reply. He was too busy processing this new information.

Scootaloo then sighed. "Ah, to be young again…"

"I…Wait…" Pound muttered, glancing up at Scootaloo.

Before the older mare could say anything, there was a shout in the distance. "Scoots! Get your tail over here! We got work to do!"

Scootaloo whipped her head around and playfully glared at the rainbow-maned pegasus that was calling her. "Dash, I've been waiting here for like ten minutes. _You_ are late!"

"Whatever!" Dash shouted back, "Just move!" After a pause, she waved a hoof. "Hey, Pound!"

Pound waved back distractedly. "Hey, Rainbow Dash…!"

"All right, I gotta go, Squirt. I'll catch ya later and we can go flyin' or something." She got to her hooves and extended her wings, bending down and getting ready to take off with the speed and grace that she was known for.

"Hey, by the way…" she said, causing Pound to gaze up into her eyes. She gave him a half-lidded grin. "If you ever wanna play that 'game', I'm down. Just lemme know."

Then, with a whoosh of air, she was gone.

Pound stared after her, watching her orange and purple contrail in silence. He sat there on the pavement for a couple of minutes, even after she had disappeared. Scootaloo had said quite a few rather interesting things, but there was one thing in particular that her mind didn't want to let go of.

"Scootaloo and…Rainbow Dash?" he muttered, feeling utterly perplexed.

Pound got to his hooves and started walking back to his house.

"But they're…"

…

"Do you two want any more pancakes?"

"No thanks, Miss Twilight! I'm full!"

"Yeah, me too…"

Pound patted his belly in satisfaction, full of yummy food. Twilight had done a pretty good job at making them, he had to admit. The two twins brought their plates into the kitchen and deposited them on the shelf, where Twilight was starting to do the dishes.

That was when one of the major differences between Pound and his sister made itself evident. Pumpkin thanked Twilight for the meal, and then headed into the living room to do something else. Pound, meanwhile, fluttered up onto a chair near the shelf and started helping Twilight do the dishes.

"Pound…Sweetie, you don't need to help me. Why don't you go play?"

Pound smiled and shook his head. "I always help momma with the dishes! I think it's kinda fun! B'sides, it'd be pretty boring if you were in here doing them by yourself."

"Aw…Pound, you're so sweet. Thank you!"

With the two ponies working together, the dishes got done rather quickly. Pound smiled and hummed a tune to himself as he did. He always liked helping out. He enjoyed the feeling of doing a good deed.

There were only a few dishes left when the two heard the front door open. Both glanced up. "Pumpkin?" Twilight called out, thinking the unicorn had opened the door for some reason.

"She's in here," Spike's voice floated into the room. Hearing the voice of her dragon assistant, Twilight dried off her hooves and stepped into the living room. Pound stayed behind to wash the last couple of dishes.

" _There_ you are!" came an excited male voice, "We were wondering where you'd gone!"

Pound's ears perked up. He knew that voice.

"Aaaah! Oh my gosh!" Twilight suddenly squealed, "What're _you_ doing here?"

Now, Pound was suddenly a lot more interested to find out who was at the door. He finished the last dish as quickly as he could, dried his own hooves off, and then quickly flew out into the living room. There, he found Twilight up on her hind hooves, hugging tightly the pony that had come to visit.

"Uncle Armor!!" Pound exclaimed.

The tall, white stallion turned his head and regarded the pegasus colt with a smile. "Hey, Pound little buddy!" He shifted his gaze to the side. "And there's Pumpkin, too. How's it going?"

Twilight was the one to speak next. "Shiny! This is such a wonderful surprise! What're you doing here? When did you get here?"

"Cadance and I were doing a 'Royal Visit' or whatever in a nearby city. It finished up a lot earlier than we thought it would, Ponyville was on the way back, and we decided 'Hey, why not?'"

"Ah, it's so good to see you!"

"We went to your castle and we thought you were out of town. Luckily we ran into Spike, and he told us where you were."

Pound had gone over to stand next to his sister. Shining Armor was not only Twilight's brother, but he was a Prince in a nearby nation. He and his wife had been very close friends of the family for years. He and his sister had come to refer to them as aunt and uncle, just like they did to Twilight and her five friends. Sometimes, Pound wondered if he had the most 'aunts and uncles' ever.

"Oh my gosh! Where's Cadance, Shiny?"

"She's around somewhere, getting a bite to eat."

Shining Armor then stepped through the door, and Pound was able to see that he hadn't arrived alone. Sitting on his back, looking just a tad bored, was a filly that was almost the same age as him. "Flurry Heart!" he called out with a wave.

The young alicorn glanced up and saw the two, and this brought a smile to her face. "Hey, you guys!" she called back.

Pound grinned. Being only a few months apart age-wise, Pound and his sister had bonded with Flurry Heart from a very early age. He always looked forward to the time when they could get together.

As Shining Armor continued to talk to his sister, Flurry extended her wings and gracefully glided over to them. She was pretty much the exact same size as they both were, though she had a ridiculous amount of curls in her magenta and cyan mane. Her tail, not nearly as long, always reminded Pound of Sweetie Belle's.

Of course, nopony could overlook her most obvious feature. Compared to any filly or colt their age, Flurry Heart had the largest set of wings Pound had ever seen. They didn't seem very big when folded up tight against her midsection, but they grew almost magically to an enormous length when she unfurled them. Pound couldn't help it; he had always been a little jealous.

"What's up, you two?" she said as she alighted in front of them, giving them both a quick hug.

"We haven't seen you in, like, forever!" Pumpkin proclaimed.

"How are ya?" Pound asked.

She shrugged and put a little grin on her face. "Eh…Just bein' the young princess of the super cool, awesome Crystal Empire. Not much."

Pound rolled his eyes, though he smiled. Flurry had always had a little bit of a big head, though she didn't often let it get to her. "Well," he countered playfully, "We're both gonna be the owners of a super-mega _cake_ empire soon! How's that?"

"Ha! Cakes don't sparkle in the sunlight."

Pumpkin snorted. "You haven't seen Pinkie Pie baking on a good day, then."

The three shared a laugh. After they digressed, Flurry spoke up. "So really, though. What's up with you two? You haven't written in a while."

"Ah, sorry…Things have been pretty crazy around here lately," Pound replied.

"A lot of my brain power is dedicated to math…" Pumpkin said flatly.

Flurry laughed. "Math? Math is easy!"

"Easy for you to say. You get homeschooled by a princess."

"Heehee…I guess you've got a point. Maybe my mom could help you?"

"Nah, it's okay. Pound is helping me."

Flurry turned her attention to the colt. "I didn't know you were good at math."

Now it was Pound's turn to look a little smug. "'Good' at math? I'm the best in my class! Highest marks for three semesters in a row!"

"Wow! Good for you," Flurry said with a subtle nod of her head.

The three fell silent for a moment, allowing them to hear the conversation of the adults nearby.

"Yeah, she wanted to get together with you for a quick cup of tea before we have to leave," Shining Armor was saying, "Though, ah…it looks like you're foalsitting?"

"I am, yeah…" Twilight said as she started to lightly dance on her hooves, "Ooh, but it's been so long since I've seen her and I really wanna go…"

"Well, we can always do it another time…"

Twilight shook her head. "No, no, no…Hang on a second." For a split second, and no more, she looked deep in thought. "Spike!" she then called out.

Everypony in the room glanced over at the teenage dragon, who was glancing at some photographs on the wall but all the same looking _really_ bored. "Huh?"

Twilight trotted over to him, giving him her best winning smile. "Spiiiike?" she spoke, "Can you do us a huge, huge, huge, huge favour?"

Spike blinked, glanced over at Shining, then at the three young foals, and finally back at Twilight. "Awww, Twilight…" he moaned.

"Spike, please?"

"C'mon, Twilight! Really? I mean, really?"

Now, Twilight put on a hurt expression. "Spike…? You're still my number one assistant, right?"

For a moment, Spike continued to look back at her defiantly. Her words, however, did manage to have a dampening effect on him, not to mention her puppy dog eyes. Finally, he sighed and glanced to the side, gripping one of his arms with his opposite claw. "Yeah, I am…" he muttered softly, though not with malice, "All right, _fine_. But just this one, 'kay? And don't take too long. I got things I wanna do."

"Thank you, Spike," Twilight said with genuine gratitude in her voice, "I _promise_ , I will find a way to make it up to you."

Spike let out a classic, almost stereotypical teenaged sigh. He and Twilight then walked over to where the trio were sitting and watching.

"Pound? Pumpkin? Flurry?" Twilight said to them, "Shiny and I are going to go find Auntie Cadance _slash_ your mother and catch up. We won't be long. Until then, Spike is going to stay here and watch you. Does that sound good?"

The three glanced at each other, but it seemed none of them had any objections to voice. "Okay, Miss Twilight," Pound answered for the group.

Spike was glancing down at them with a friendly smile, but it was clear there was still some resentment brewing within him from being saddled with this task.

"Can you three find a way to entertain yourselves until then, and promise to stay indoors?"

The three nodded.

Shining Armor trotted over to his daughter, bending down and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Daddy and mommy will be back soon, okay?"

She smiled and nodded once more. "It's okay, daddy! I wanna play with the twins anyway!"

Shining Armor grinned. "Perfect! It works out for everyone then!"

A soft grunt sounded from someone in the room.

"We won't be long," Twilight repeated, "We promise!"

"Okay!" the three foals chimed in.

Twilight grinned excitedly and made her way to the front door, with Shining Armor following behind. "You three be good, okay? Listen to Spike and don't go outside. You know who to contact if there's an emergency."

Pound waved his hoof. "Go on, Twilight! We'll be fine! Have fun!"

Twilight smiled sheepishly. "Well, ah…Yes. Okay! We'll be back soon!"

A few seconds later, and the two adults were finally out the door. Spike walked over and locked the door after them. He then heaved a sigh and turned to face the three, who were all looking up at him.

"Uhhh…" he murmured, "So, um…Yeah." He stood there awkwardly for a few moments, then wordlessly turned and walked towards the kitchen.

Pound and Pumpkin shared a look and laughed quietly.

"So!" Flurry announced, trotting out and standing in front of the twins, "Whaddaya wanna do?"

"I dunno…" Pound said with a shrug.

"D'you wanna play a…a game?" Pumpkin asked.

"Mmm, maybe. Do you two know any really interesting games? Mom is obsessed with _The Game of Life_. It's all we ever play."

Pound gave a sidelong glance to his sister. "Sure!" he replied, "Yeah, we know tons of games!"

"Wanna try out something new?" Pumpkin asked.

Flurry stared at them both, intrigued and curious.

…

"Ngah! Not so rough!"

"Hah! Yeah! Ngh!"

"That kinda hurts! Be careful!"

"Ahh, this feels _so_ good!"

"Bro, I dunno about that position. How can you get any leverage on her?"

"This is awesome! I'm so close!!"

"Ohhh…heavens…!"

"Wh- Hey! Wait! D-don't use your wings!"

"Aaaahhh!!!"

_Thump!_

Flurry Heart landed on the ground with a flop, and Pound tumbled onto his back with his hooves in the air. Both of them were reduced to heavy panting, and neither felt like they could move.

"Well, uh…" Pumpkin murmured, "I think the winner is Pound?"

"Wooo…!" Pound muttered lethargically, holding a single hoof into the air, "All time _Horns vs. Wings_ champ…!"

"Ridiculous! If I didn't win, then it was a tie!" Flurry protested.

Pound just chuckled. Recently, he had invented a game called ' _Horns vs. Wings_ ' to play with his sister, since they were both developing their respective skills. Pound would try to fly away while Pumpkin would try to pull him to the ground with her magic, sort of like a tug-of-war. Pound didn't mind lording the fact that he always won.

Flurry sat up with a huff. "Good heavens…" she muttered, "You two always have such pedestrian games to play."

Pound lifted his head up to regard her. "Huh? What does that mean?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. The nobles say it about stuff dad likes to do."

"Okay! My turn?" Pumpkin interjected.

Pound just laughed. "I need a break, you crazy! Why don't you try to drag Flurry down?"

Flurry tilted her nose up and closed her eyes. "Absolutely not. My wings are delicate. They are not to be used for something dumb like that."

"Afraid you're gonna lose?" Pound murmured.

Flurry shot him a glare, but soon enough the three were laughing. Flurry Heart was from a completely different world. She was an alicorn, she was born into royalty, and she lived in a huge castle with servants and nobles. Despite that, though, the three of them always managed to get along when they were together.

The three of them sat up together and started to discuss what to do next. Pound noticed Pumpkin glancing off to the side and followed her gaze, as did Flurry. The three gazed over at Spike, who was lounging sprawled out on his back on the couch. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie and had one claw stuffed into the front pocket. He could not possibly have looked more bored if he had tried.

He glanced at them for a couple of seconds, then went back to just staring at the roof.

"Spike's not a very good foalsitter, huh?" Pound spoke, though quiet enough that the dragon wouldn't hear.

"Aw, he's fine," Pumpkin replied, "It's just not his thing, I guess. I look like that when I do math…"

Flurry half chuckled, half scoffed. "The princess of the Crystal Empire does not have a 'foalsitter'…" she said, pretending to look like a haughty noble.

Pound gave her a raised eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Then whaddaya call Sunny whateverhisnameis?"

Flurry frowned. "He's my crystaller and my godfather. It's not the same thing."

The three would have carried on with their incredibly important discussion, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. They all glanced to the front door, and then over to Spike. The dragon simply groaned.

The visitor knocked on the door, and Spike lazily waved his claw. "They're not home… G'way…" he muttered, not nearly loud enough for whoever was outside to hear.

"Spike!"

Hearing his name from outside the door was enough to at least make him move a couple of muscles. He glanced towards the door in light confusion, then lazily got to his feet and made his way over.

When he opened the door, a young stallion immediately poked his head in. "Spike!" he shouted.

Spike reeled back a bit. "Whoa. Rumble, dude. What the… _feather_ , dude?"

"Dude! Aren't you coming?" Rumble demanded.

Spike just gave him a flat look.

"Hi, Rumble!" Pound said with a wave, but it was as if the older stallion didn't even know he was there.

"It's already started, dude!" Rumble said, sounding almost like he was panicking, "The party, dude!"

"Party…?" Spike murmured, then suddenly his eyes grew wide. "Oh, shhhhheep ships! The party's today? How the Tartarus did I forget?!"

"Bro, you've been looking forward to this all week! Let's _go_!"

"Aw, sheesh…" For the first time all day, Spike looked to be at a level above 'bored and annoyed'. Now he was outright fretting. "How did…Ahhh, _crap_! Damnit!"

The three foals just watched in confusion.

"Are you _coming_?"

"I…" Spike turned and looked over at the three, "I mean…" He looked back to Rumble. "Are _you_ going?"

Rumble narrowed his gaze. "Spike, you're lucky I even bothered to come and look for you! The epic rager is ragin' without us!"

"Argh…" Spike quietly fumed, "I…I can't. I can't go now. Stupid Twilight made me watch the kids while she's getting _tea_ …" Spike practically spat the last word.

"Well, when's she comin' back?!"

Now it was Spike's turn to narrow his gaze. "Dude…" he said flatly, "Have you seen how much Twilight is addicted to tea?"

"Are you serious right now, dude?"

Spike growled and turned away from the door. "I gotta watch the kids…" he grumbled. Pound frowned under Spike's tormented gaze. Was Spike mad at him?

"Rarity's there."

Spike suddenly stood up straight, his eyes wide. He whipped his head back around to look Rumble straight in the eye. "She is?"

"Yeah."

"Don't lie to me, bro."

"I'm not lyin'. She's there! She's probably already downed two drinks by now!"

Pound furrowed his brow as he watched the odd scene. Was Spike turning red? How could he even do that if he had scales? It was only the middle of spring. It wasn't that hot outside.

"Why's he pulling his hoodie down like that?" Pumpkin asked. Pound gazed down and noticed that Spike was grabbing onto the bottom fringe of his hoodie and pulling it lower.

Spike appeared to be having the dilemma of a lifetime. His mouth moved silently as he turned his head back and forth between Rumble and the three foals. He was starting to look like Pumpkin when she got stuck on a particularly challenging math question.

"Argh!" he suddenly erupted, making the three wince. "Just…Whatever…" he muttered as he quickly strode over towards them. He stopped before then and got down on one knee so that he could talk to them directly.

"Look," he spoke quickly, "You kids are smart. You can handle yourselves on your own, right?"

The three glanced at one another.

"Your parents and Twilight will be back in whenever. You don't need me. Just stay inside, lock the doors, and wait for them? Okay?"

"Uhh…" Pound started to say.

Spike turned to look directly at him. "I can count on you, right bud? C'mon, Pound, tell me. I _really_ gotta go to this thing."

Pound blinked, staring at him in silence for a moment, then smiled. "Sure, Spike!" he replied confidently, "No problem! Mom left us here alone before Twilight showed up after all. Go ahead, we'll be fine!"

"Yeah!" Pumpkin chimed in, "Don't worry! We'll find something to do."

"Awesome. Great. Cool." Spike muttered words as he quickly stood up and began sprinting towards the front door.

"Move your tail, dude!" Rumble said, "C'mon!"

"Just try and stop me! Awooooo!!" Spike whooped as he dashed out the door. It closed behind him with a resounding _slam_.

That left a trio of young ponies sitting alone in the living room.

"Huh…" Pound muttered.

"Is he always that weird?" Flurry asked.

"Twilight says it's just 'cus of how old he is…but yeah, he's always that weird."

The three shared a laugh and then got to their hooves.

"So…What now?" Flurry asked.

The twins glanced at one another. "I dunno…" Pound replied, "I guess we'll go look for a board game or something."

"Okay, sure."

"Wait here. We'll be right back," Pumpkin chimed in, and then the two siblings made their way towards the stairs.

The two climbed upstairs and started to look for a board game. Most of the board games were stored in a closet next to Pound's room, so they made their way over. Pound reached the closet first and opened it up. He looked up at the stack of games and tried to choose one.

"What about that Daring Do game?" he asked, "We never have enough players for that one, and it's a lot of fun." He waited for a response, but didn't get one. "Pumpkin?"

Pound turned his head and saw that his sister hadn't quite reached the closet. She had stopped at the door to Pound's room and was gazing inside.

"Pumpkin?" he spoke again.

"Sorry," she replied, turning back towards him and trotting over.

"What were you looking at?"

"Sorry, I was just distracted."

But that was _his_ room. Pound tilted his head and asked, "Distracted by what?"

Pumpkin's cheeks flushed slightly and she said, "Whenever I see that pillow…the one with all the bite marks…Well, y'know…"

"Ohh…" Pound replied, then adopted a smirk.

"Oh shaddup."

"You _really_ get into the game sometimes."

"I said shaddup."

Pound chuckled and went back to looking at the games. Pumpkin grunted softly as she sat beside him. Pound gave her a sidelong glance, but then turned back to the closet.

"Ugh…"

He turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Darn it, Pound! Now you made me wanna play again!"

Snickering, Pound just shook his head. "And I thought _I_ liked to play."

"Mnnn…I can't stop thinking about it now. I really wanna play again…"

"I know, sis. I wouldn't mind playing, but we can't. Flurry's here."

He looked through the board games for a few more seconds before his movements started to slow down, until eventually he was just left sitting there and gazing ahead. Slowly, he turned to look at his sister, only to find her in exactly the same state. They looked at one another, wide-eyed and communicating through sight alone.

Then, without a word from either of them, they both clambered to their hooves and hurried over to the stairs. They softly made their way down them and stopped halfway, poking their heads through the railing's banister. Both of them looked down to see Flurry still sitting in the living room, facing away from them.

"Can we…?" Pumpkin asked.

"Should we…?" Pound asked.

"Maybe…" they both murmured.

They pulled their heads back through the banister and regarded one another. "Are…Are we _allowed_ to?" Pumpkin asked softly.

"I dunno…"

"Well c'mon! You're supposed to be the expert with the rules."

"No, _mom_ 's the expert with the rules. But hang on. Let me think…" Pound put his hoof to his forehead as he considered things. "I thought I was breaking the rules when I played with you, but…I guess I didn't?"

"You said we're not s'posed to tell others."

"Well, maybe it's a trust thing? It's fine with you because I trust you and mom trusts you, and like…"

They both thought about it for a moment, then glanced down the stairs once more.

…

"Hey Flurry! How good are you at keeping secrets?"

Flurry Heart turned around to see them approaching, and gave them a confused look. "Huh? Secrets?"

"Yeah," Pound said, repeating the question as he dropped a backpack on the ground nearby, "How good are you at keeping secrets?"

She furrowed her brow. "Um…I dunno… Why?"

Pound and his sister shared a glance. "Well, we wanted to show you this new game we discovered," he replied, "but, well…It's a secret to everypony."

Flurry blinked. "Really?"

"Uh huh!" Pumpkin said as she nodded, "And it's really fun!"

"But only…" Pound paused and glanced over at Pumpkin once more. "…only my sister and I know about it. So if we tell you, then you're not supposed to tell anypony."

"Why?" Flurry asked, now genuinely interested, "Is it, like, something we could get into trouble for?"

Pound smiled and shook his head. "No, no… Keeping it a secret is just part of the rules."

"Oh…" Flurry replied, then narrowed her gaze in thought. "But…you're telling me?"

"Yeah, 'cus we want to play. Then you'll be in on the rules!" Pumpkin answered.

The three foals remained silent for a moment as Flurry processed this information.

Finally, she shrugged. "Okay, I guess that makes sense. Cool! I'm in!"

"Awesome!" Pound whooped.

Flurry grinned, the tips of her wings flittering in excitement. "This is so cool…Nopony's ever asked me to keep a secret before!"

This caused the twins to pause and give her a look.

She held up her hooves defensively. "But, no…No, no, I can definitely keep a secret. I mean, well..." She glanced away. "Nopony's been counting the cookies in the jar…" She then snickered.

Pumpkin shrugged. "I'm sure she'll do fine."

"Yeah," Pound concurred, "I never had to keep a secret before this either. It's kinda fun, isn't it?"

His sister giggled. "Yeah. It's like being a secret spy or something!"

"So," Flurry said, stepping closer, "What is this game?"

"Ummm…" Pound muttered, "Why don't we show you a bit first and then you can join in?"

The young alicorn nodded.

"What should we do?" Pound then said, addressing his sister. In response, she trotted over and whispered something in his ear. With that, the games were afoot and Pound had already started to blush.

The two siblings trotted a short distance away so that Flurry could get a good look. Then, Pumpkin sat down. Pound smirked and used his hooves to not-so-gently push her onto her back with her hooves in the air. Pumpkin giggled softly as Pound stepped over top of her and looked down into her eyes.

"Is this some kind of wrestling game…?" Flurry asked, a hint of distain in her voice.

"No," Pound replied, "I know you don't like to wrestle."

"Okay, good."

Pound then licked his lips and decided to get things going. He lifted one of his forehooves and placed it gently on Pumpkin's fuzzy belly. He started rubbing her softly, trying to remember what his mom did to him.

Then, he slid his hoof lower, drifting ever so slowly between her hind legs. Pumpkin giggled and squirmed a little as Pound started to trace his hooves over very sensitive areas.

"What're you doing…?" Flurry muttered, almost to herself.

When Pound's hoof hit home, Pumpkin let out a euphoric gasp. Pound smiled at the feeling of his hoof slipping across those tender lips and gently pressing inside, getting a little moist already. He rubbed his hoof back and forth, slowly and carefully, just like he had done so many times with her and with his mom.

Pumpkin was making plenty of appreciative little noises as she lay on her back, her forehooves twitching a little.

"Pound! Yuck! What're you…?" Flurry murmured.

He didn't pay her any attention yet, though. He simply focused on rubbing his sister's pussy and making her feel good. It wasn't long before that lovely, honey-like scent was in the air. Pound could feel himself getting hard at Rainboom-speed. This was Pumpkin's favourite way to 'warm up', and he had to admit that it had its merits.

Finally, after Pumpkin was good and wet, he stole a glance up at Flurry. She had stepped over to behind Pumpkin's head so she could get a better look at what he was doing, but there was quite a bit of aversion on her face. She looked like she was watching him eat worms or something.

He gave her a grin, but didn't say anything. While he looked at her, he kept on rubbing and making Pumpkin moan. Pound could feel that his wings too were starting to grow stiff on his back. What he noticed the most, though, was that Flurry's wings were doing the same.

"What are you doing??" Flurry finally demanded, "Is this some weird gross brother-sister thing?"

Pound shook his head. "No. I do it with my- I do it with others too."

"You're not supposed to touch ponies there…Are you?"

"You do in this game. It feels good. Right, Pumpkin?"

"It feelsssoooo goooddd…." Pumpkin slurred, starting to squirm even harder.

"…Really?" Flurry whispered.

"This is just the warm up, though," Pound clarified, "And now it's my turn." He lifted his hoof, now practically dripping with her juices, and trotted over to Pumpkin's side. Pound saw Flurry's eyes go wide and dart downwards, no doubt from her having noticed his rock-hard colthood. "Yeah, it gets like that when we play," he said simply before taking a seat next to Pumpkin's head.

Pumpkin rolled over on her side and Pound leaned back, thrusting out his full-length member on display. Pumpkin grinned and grasped it with one of her forehooves, stroking it a little. However, her objective was something a little more involved. She guided the head of his cock closer to her, and brought it to her mouth. Without hesitation, she opened wide and slipped it inside.

Flurry gasped loudly.

"Ahhhh…" Pound moaned in satisfaction, "I love this game…"

Pumpkin grinned and slid a few more inches into her warm maw.

"But…I…Wh…" Flurry sputtered.

"Mmmmh, feels good…" Pound moaned, "Feels _soooo_ good…"

He looked up at Flurry, seeing that she was transfixed on the action taking place. The hesitation he could see in her eyes was slowly waning. It was succumbing to her continually growing curiosity. With every bob of Pumpkin's head, Flurry's wings grew a little stiffer.

Pumpkin released his cock and panted, licking her lips from the taste. Pound had wanted her to keep going, but he knew they wouldn't have time for that if they wanted to get on to the bigger and better parts of the game.

"So…" Flurry spoke up, causing them both to look at her.

"…So?" Pumpkin echoed.

Flurry searched for her words for a moment. "So, this game is…Uhh…Licking stuff?"

The twins both giggled. "Oh, it's more than that," Pound clarified, "We wanted to start you off easy."

That managed to turn her whole face a deep shade of red. "Wh-What?" she sputtered, "You want…You mean I…I…"

"Well, duh," Pumpkin said with an arched eyebrow, "What kinda game would it be if we played without you?"

"Well…I dunno if I…" Flurry was fiddling with her hooves, which Pound found rather interesting. Usually Flurry was so full of confidence and bravado, even when things weren't really going her way. It was unusual to see her suddenly get so embarrassed like this.

"How 'bout I start on you first?"

He could swear that her wings twitched about a full two inches. "What…?" she muttered.

"You don't have to do anything but enjoy. Pumpkin, help her lay down."

"Hey, wait-" Flurry started to protest as Pumpkin shuffled over to where Flurry was sitting and started to ease her down onto her back. "I…But…!"

"It's easy, Flurry," Pound tried to reassure her, "Trust me, it's a lotta fun!"

Flurry was now lying on her back, her wings sticking out stiffly from under her, but she had her hind legs held together. Her tail was held up a little, as if she was trying to block what was underneath, which Pound found a little odd. "This is weird…" she murmured quietly.

"Yeah," Pound replied, "I thought it was _super_ weird when I played for the first time…But, I mean, _wow_! I wish I'd known about this a lot sooner, y'know? It's so much fun and it feels so good!"

Flurry's eyes were glancing around, her cheeks burning a deep shade of red, but this seemed to soften her up a little. "You did…?" she spoke, referring to Pound's first statement.

He chuckled. "I was like 'ew' and 'huh' and 'why'."

"Just tell us to stop and we'll stop," Pumpkin reassured her, "You know us, Flurry. We're not bullies or anything."

Flurry glanced at both of them, her forehooves held tightly to her chest, as she considered this for a moment. "Well…" she spoke quietly, almost in a whisper, "All right…If you say so…"

After that she gave him a nod, and Pound grinned in excitement. Flurry lowered her tail, but her hind hooves were still held up. Pound decided to take the initiative and use his forehooves to gently pry them apart. She didn't resist, and as he pulled her legs apart he was rewarded with the sight of what was hidden underneath. Flurry's pussy, slightly moist and so petite, was turning him on just by the sight of it alone.

"Mmmm…" he murred, licking his lips.

"This feels so weird…" Flurry half-whined.

Pumpkin chuckled. "I kinda like it when he looks at mine. It makes me feel all jittery inside, like I'm on a carnival ride or something."

Flurry opened her mouth to respond, but it just turned into a gasp as Pound placed his hoof directly on top of her lips. Before she could react further, he started to rub around slowly, parting her lips just slightly to let a bit of his limb brush against what lay inside.

The alicorn was gasping and panting. "Oh my gosh!" she shouted, "Oh my _gosh_!!"

Pound just shared a knowing look with Pumpkin.

"Why…Wh-Why does it…feel like this?" Flurry asked.

"Boy, you're full of questions today…" Pumpkin remarked.

"You like it, though…Right?" Pound asked.

"I…Ah, heavens…! I think I do…! It's so weird, though."

Pumpkin blew a raspberry. "Weird schmeird," she said, "All the _best_ things Pound showed me started out weird. I dunno how ponies even come up with these things…"

Pound was staring down, transfixed by the way Flurry's pussy moved against his hoof. He was pondering the same question, and realized that yet another idea was coming to him. He had sort of done this before with his mom, though his mom usually had a toy inside of her. Flurry still seemed nervous so he wanted to keep toys off the table for the moment, but decided that this was something he wanted to try.

The intrepid colt removed his hoof and laid down on his stomach, planting his head between Flurry's hind legs. He was so close to her intimate parts now that the scent she was giving off almost made him dizzy. He couldn't help but let out an "Mmmm…"

"Pound…?" Flurry said with uncertainty.

Pound merely used both of his forehooves to hold Flurry's hind hooves in place, and then he dove in. He'd licked pussy before, but had never done it like this when it was nothing but tongue and hole. Pound figured it wouldn't make a difference to him; he just liked the taste.

Flurry, on the other hoof, was undoubtedly appreciating the difference. She practically spasmed the moment his tongue made contact. "Aaah!!" she shouted, arching her back slightly. Pound gave her a few more licks, reducing her to a shivering, moaning mess. Apparently, his tongue was the perfect weapon to use against vaginas in this game. Who knew?

"Aah…! Aaah!!" Flurry was screaming out, "Celestia, Luna, heavens above! Nggghh…! Holy gehh…"

Pumpkin snickered. "Use your words, Flurry."

"That feels so good! Ohmigosh!!"

Pound smirked. Remembering that deeper was always better, Pound stopped his little licks and instead started to push his tongue inward. He loved the feeling of her incredibly tight walls clenching down on his tongue as he invaded her. Pound was a lover of the taste of marecum, but this was like a four-course meal at a fancy restaurant compared to what he'd done before. This was awesome!

Flurry was panting like an exhausted dog, periodically screaming things out. One thing was for sure, and that was that Flurry was a _really_ loud player of this game.

Pumpkin was giggling at Flurry's antics. "It feels good, huh?"

"Oh my _gosh_!" she shouted, "I- Gah! I can't believe he's licking me there…!"

"Heh…" She then turned to look at her brother. "So, how does she taste?"

There was a wet sound as Pound extracted himself from her pussy, lifting his head up and taking in a deep breath as if he had just come up from underwater. "Oh dear heavens!!" he proclaimed, "She is so good!!"

"Really?" Both fillies asked at the same time.

Pound licked his lips and gulped down all of the delicious nectar he had accumulated. "Uh huh…" Pound wasn't lying. Compared to his sister, he found Flurry to taste sweeter, juicier and so much more addicting. It tasted so good to him that he was tempted to call Flurry Heart his new favourite food.

"Really? It tastes…It doesn't taste…?" Flurry murmured.

"Pumpkin, you _gotta_ try this!" he exclaimed, turning to look at his sister.

She grinned. "All right!"

Though he wanted some more, Pound was a good colt and he knew that it was important to share. He sat up and shuffled off to the side, allowing Pumpkin to take his place. He then watched as his sister got down like he did, and put her head between Flurry's legs.

She was gazing directly at Flurry's pussy in fascination, taking in deep breaths of her scent. Pound figured this would have to be interesting for his sister. Obviously she couldn't reach her own, so this would be her first chance to get a really good taste straight from the tap.

Flurry looked like she was in a daze. Her face was flushed red, her forehooves and wings were twitching, and she was still panting. When Pumpkin leaned forward and gave the alicorn's pussy a long lick, she spasmed and moaned immediately.

Pound subconsciously licked his lips as he watched Pumpkin chow down. She lapped up all of Flurry's juices that had leaked out, and then wasted no time in delving her tongue inside. Her actions were driving Flurry crazy.

"Hah… Aahh… Haahhh…" Flurry moaned and panted. She looked like she had reached a point where she couldn't use words anymore.

"Wow!" Pumpkin said, lifting up from Flurry's pussy for a moment, "You were right! She tastes awesome!"

"Mhm…" Pound remarked as Pumpkin returned to her snack. His cock and wings were twitching as he watched Pumpkin using her tongue on the other filly's pussy. He didn't quite know why, but it was super exciting to watch. Perhaps it was the fact that he had never _watched_ the game without being a participant, or maybe it was something else. All he knew was that he loved the sight of his sister's tongue disappearing into those velvety soft pussy lips.

Pound got an idea. He shifted a little closer and tapped his sister's head with his hoof. She looked up at him, and he signaled for her to move away for a moment. When she did, he used his hoof to rub Flurry's pussy a few more times, after which he let his sister go back to what she was doing.

He then sidled over towards Flurry's upper half. The alicorn was so overwrought with pleasure that she almost didn't see his approach. He simply smiled and held out his hoof towards her, which was dripping with her own juices. She looked at it skeptically.

"Try it," he encouraged her, "It's not poison or anything."

She gave him a flat look, but that was immediately broken by a moan from Pumpkin's probing tongue. Flurry glanced down at her own hindquarters, where Pumpkin was deeply buried. Then, after another moment, she reached up with her forehooves and grabbed Pound's outstretched hoof. She brought it to her mouth.

One lick was all it took. "Uhhhmahgaww…" she muttered as she quickly got to work in lapping up all of her own juices. Pound snickered, remembering the first time Pumpkin had tasted herself.

Pound sat there, watching the two girls chow down on the delicious marecum. Flurry's tongue was tickling his hoof, but he didn't mind. Pumpkin, meanwhile, was going in really deep with her tongue. Had he been going in that deep? The room was filled with the sounds of moaning.

Pumpkin was clearly enjoying herself. Her tail was even wagging a little bit, and he could hear her going "Mmmm…" Flurry was undoubtedly having a good time. She was loud enough for anyone in the house to know that.

That left Pound, sitting off to the side with a painfully throbbing erection. He was definitely enjoying the spectacle, but he was starting to feel a growing itch inside of him. Pound needed to get involved in some way, or he was going to explode. The way he saw it, there were two options, and Flurry was still a beginner.

Pumpkin gasped as she suddenly felt Pound's hooves around her hindquarters. They gripped tight as he pulled himself up onto her, bringing his hips up to meet hers. Pound gazed down at his sister as he mounted her, tilting his head to let her know that she should get back to licking. Pumpkin grinned in anticipation and did just that.

Pound felt like he could cum from a particularly strong gust of wind at this point. He eagerly lined his twitching colthood up with his target, pressing forward. Along the way, he had grabbed the bottle of lube that he had brought down in his backpack. His cock was all slicked up and he was ready to go.

Brother and sister alike moaned long and loud as he pressed his cock against her tight little tailhole. Pumpkin shifted her hips and lifted her tail out of the way, but kept her lips on Flurry's pussy. The alicorn was getting so lost in the throes of pleasure that she had her head back and her eyes closed.

With a little bit of extra pressure, the head of Pound's cock slipped inside of Pumpkin's warm back entrance. Pound shivered and nearly melted right on top of her. Heavens above, this was the best feeling in the world. He could hear Pumpkin moaning in approval as well. Then, after giving her a moment, he started to slide more of his length inside.

Pound was quivering like crazy as he plunged his member deep inside of her ass. There was _no_ way that he was going to last long enough for Pumpkin to cum too. He would have to make sure to make that up to her afterwards. Now that his cock was inside and both were more than ready, he began to thrust.

It wasn't long before he got into the very familiar rhythm of plunging deep into his sister's tailhole. It was something they had done so many times before, and every time was just as good as the last. Every thrust of his sensitive member into the tight confines of her ass sent amazing waves and ripples along his cock and straight up his spine. He loved the way he could grip onto her hips so closely and lean into her. It felt right, like two puzzle pieces fitting together.

"Aah! Aaaaahh!!"

Pound snapped out of his reverie, though he didn't stop thrusting, and glanced up over Pumpkin's head.

"Wh-What's happening??" Flurry shouted, gazing straight up at the ceiling in confusion. He could see both of her hind legs kicking at the air, and her whole body shivering. Pound smirked, knowing exactly what she was going through.

"What's it feel like?" he asked.

"Something's…S-something's…"

She looked like she was getting worried, so Pound decided to reassure her. "It's normal," he told her, "Let it happen. Trust me. It's part of the game."

Flurry let out a groan through clenched teeth, her forehooves trying to grab at nothing on the floor. He saw her hind legs tense up as she let out a gasping breath. Then she started twitching and squirming as she let loose her loudest scream yet. Pound's ears instinctively flattened to his head and he was glad that they had no neighbours directly next door.

Pumpkin made noises, and Pound figured that she was getting a mouthful of Flurry's cum directly into her mouth. Oh, how he envied his sister at that moment. Flurry screamed out a few more times, before they slowly melted into pleasurable, satisfied moans. Pound caught a glance of her face, and saw that she looked a little bit like a character in a comic book that had gotten knocked out.

That was all the attention Pound could give, though, because he was about three thrusts away from cumming himself. He let out a yearning moan and gripped his sister's flanks harder. He _slammed_ his cock home, hilting himself inside of her, causing her to make sudden loud moans through her mouth full of filly juice.

Finally, he pushed himself inwards to the hilt once more and held himself there as he came. A veritable tidal wave of warm cum began to fill her insides, causing them both to let out a very satisfied groan. Pumpkin's flanks shivered as her tailhole was filled up to the brim. Pound trembled and moaned as his cock twitched a few more times, before he half-collapsed onto his sister's back and lay there with a goofy look on his face.

Pumpkin made an interesting sounding moan that made him lift his head and look at her. He saw that she hadn't swallowed Flurry's cum yet. She was holding it in her mouth, savouring the taste.

"Hey! Gimme some of that!" Pound said. When Pumpkin turned her head to look back at him, Pound leaned forward towards her. He craned his neck forward and pressed his lips up against hers, locking her into an open-mouthed kiss.

Pumpkin eeped as his tongue suddenly invaded her maw, while Pound simply gave an appreciative sound at the lovely taste of Flurry's cum. His mom had once shared his own cum with him like this, but it was a little different with girl cum. Pumpkin allowed him to transfer a share of the juices into his own mouth, but then she started to get a little playful with her tongue. Pound half laughed, half moaned as the two slimy organs tussled with one another for a moment.

When their messy maws separated, each had an equal serving of cum to swallow. Pound gulped his share down eagerly, licking his lips afterwards. If they could make ice cream flavoured after the stuff…

"Holy shamoly!" Flurry exclaimed. Pound glanced over at her to see that she was sitting up, her wings flapping in excitement. "That was _incredible_!! Where did you learn this?! I've never felt anything so amazing!"

Pound was surprised to see her so full of energy. Usually after he or his sister came, they were worn out for quite a few minutes.

Flurry looked like she was over the moon. There was a huge grin on her face and she was waving her hooves for emphasis. "That felt so weird, but it was a super-good weird! It felt so good! Aaah…! I don't think anything could ever feel as good as that!"

Pumpkin snickered loudly.

Then, Flurry finally gave the two of them a closer look. "Wait… What're you two doing?" She got to her hooves. "Is leapfrog a part of this game or something…?" She trotted around to the side so she could get a better view of what they were doing. At first she looked perplexed, but then her eyes drifted downwards. They became as wide and white as milk saucers.

"Mmph…" Pound moaned as he slowly eased himself backwards. In doing so, he withdrew his cock, which was still fairly erect, from Pumpkin's twitching tailhole. A small river of cum flowed out afterwards.

Flurry stood there and stammered for a minute. Pound could almost see her brain sparking. "Uhh…I, uhh…" She blinked and shook her head a little. "What…were you doing?"

"The _main_ part of the game…" Pound said with a goofy smile, still reeling a bit after his big finish.

"But…That was her…I-in her…"

"Mmmmmmmm…" Pumpkin moaned, "It's the best part…"

"It _is_?!"

"Penises and vaginas and mouths, you saw," Pound explained, "but you can't leave out the besssst one…"

Flurry blanched for a moment. "B…Buttholes?!"

Now both of the twins were snickering. "Gee, Flurry," Pumpkin said, "Such language for a young princess…"

Pound sat down on his ass, trying to catch his breath. "Uh huh…That's a big part of the game. It makes you feel the bestest when you cum…Just stick something up your tailhole. I know _I_ love it…"

Flurry blinked. "Wait…Y-you too…?"

He nodded.

"Are you seri…Are you _kidding_ me?" Flurry half-shouted, "You had your _penis_ up her _butt_!! How would you- How does that-?" Flurry continued to stammer and spout half-questions as she stared at the two of them in disbelief.

Pumpkin started laughing. "If I hadn't seen Pound do it first, I probably wouldn't have tried. It was a _really_ nice surprise…"

"And when I do it with my own cock instead of a toy, _ohhhhh boooyyyy…_ " Pound added, "That feels the best _ever_ for me! Ohh…Flurry, if you had a penis, you would _love_ it!"

"I, uhh…"

Pound chuckled. He then leaned in and gave Pumpkin's taint a nice long lick, slurping up some of his cum that was dribbling down.

"Ohmigosh, ewww! That's so gross!"

"It's not gross," Pound countered.

"But it's…butts…"

Pound grinned. "Yeah! Butts are _awesome_!"

Pumpkin then looked like she was starting to lose the feeling in her legs, and so flopped over onto her side and ended up on her back. "You owe me one," she said, giving Pound a direct stare.

"I know," he replied with a nod, "As soon as I've caught my breath."

The two lay there panting for a moment, reveling in the wonderful afterglow of what they had just done. Pumpkin looked satisfied, even though she hadn't came. After a period of silence, they both glanced over at Flurry, and saw that the alicorn's eyes were locked on Pumpkin's leaking tailhole.

"It feels a lot better than you think it would," Pumpkin commented, causing Flurry to jump slightly as if she had forgotten they were there.

"Well- I-" she stammered, growing as red as a tomato.

Pound chuckled and sat himself up. His cock had gone soft again, but he was feeling his energy start to return. "Well, you two?" he asked, and then turned to look at Flurry, "We can't play this game too many times or we get too tired, but I think I've got one more round left."

"Totally…!" Pumpkin said half-tiredly, raising a single hoof up into the air while continuing to lay on her back.

"Mmm…It _was_ fun," Flurry nodded, "What're we gonna do, though? Same thing? I, uh…I liked…Pumpkin's tongue." Her voice grew soft as she reached the end of her sentence.

Pound grinned and shook his head. "No, silly," he said, "It's your turn! It wouldn't be fair if only Pumpkin got to do it, right?"

"My turn what?"

His cock was beginning to stiffen between his legs as he talked. "Y'know, the butt thing! I promise I'll go slower at first, 'cus it's your fi-"

"No!" Flurry exclaimed, catching Pound off-guard. She began to wave her hooves wildly before her. "No! No, no, no! I don't wanna do that."

Pound blinked. "You…don't?"

"Nope!"

"But…It feels really good."

"It does," Pumpkin concurred.

"I'd rather do something else."

Pound furrowed his brow. Neither he, nor the two ponies he had played with before, had ever decided against doing something when it came to this game. Pound and Pumpkin loved it so much that they were willing to try _any_ thing.

"But, Flurry…" he started to say, hoping to convince her. A small part of him did want to feel what the inside of _her_ tailhole felt like.

"Shut up. I don't want to put anything in there."

"But-"

" _Nothing shall touch the royal butt!_ "

The room fell silent as Pound and Pumpkin just sat there, blinking once or twice.

Flurry immediately flushed. "S-sorry…" she murmured, "But, y'know…Yeah."

"Well, all right…" Pound said, scratching the back of his head, "I guess if that's what you want, then that's fine, but…I mean, you wanna play the rest of the game don'tcha?"

"I, well…Sorta."

"We _could_ do more licking or whatever, but it's boring to do the same thing again."

Flurry simply shrugged.

'Well," Pumpkin contributed, "I guess we could play with some toys or something…"

"Pfff, no way," Flurry scoffed, "Toys are for babies."

Pound and Pumpkin furrowed their brows, deep in thought for a moment, but when they met each other's eye it was clear that neither of them had any idea. Most of their games revolved around butt stuff after all.

"Why don't we…" Flurry started to say, which captured Pound's attention. He was pleased to see that she was eyeing his cock.

"Why don't we what?" he asked.

Flurry gave it a bit more thought, then shrugged and put on a smile. "Why don't you put it in here instead? I mean, you _can_ , can't you?"

Pound glanced down to see that she had spread her hind legs apart. One of her forehooves was pressed between the sensitive area between her legs, holding her pussy open slightly, while the other hoof was pointed directly at it.

Pound blinked. "My…In there…?" She nodded. "…Why?"

"I think I'd like that much better. Just touching and licking it feels good, so y'know…"

"Well, uh…" Pound skewed his lips. "I dunno…" He tried to imagine it in his head, but the image just wasn't processing properly.

"Why not?"

"Well…" He rubbed his forelegs awkwardly, "I mean…Would it even _fit_?"

Flurry blinked, then angled her head downward as if she could see into her own vagina. "Won't it?"

Pound was certainly no expert when it came to pony biology, but he knew a few things. In simple terms, he knew that a pony's vagina 'ended' eventually, while tailholes just kept going. Wouldn't his cock just hit the end too early and hurt her?

"Now you've got me wondering…" Flurry commented.

"I just think it would go a whole lot better in your tailhole…" Pound said.

Flurry turned to Pumpkin. "What do you think?"

Pound also glanced over at his sister, and saw her shrug. "I dunno. I just like it in the butt…"

A quiet, contemplative groan escaped Flurry's throat, then she threw her hooves up in the air. "Screw it. Let's just do it my way."

"Wh- Well, I- Uh…" Pound stammered.

"C'mon," she insisted, "We'll at least give it a try."

"Are you _sure_ …?"

Flurry hesitated for just a moment. "The thing is that you guys already surprised me once, so…why not again?"

"Well, uh…Okay then…" Pound sat there for a moment, feeling a bit of awkwardness arise. His cock was throbbing and ready to go, excited just by the mere prospect of playing any form of the game, but now he wasn't sure how to proceed.

Pumpkin put her hoof on her chin in thought for a moment, then an idea seemed to come to her. "I got it!" she proclaimed, "Get on your back."

"My ba- Whoa!" Pound yelled in surprise as Pumpkin came up behind him and suddenly used her hooves to pull his shoulders down to the ground. "Oof!" he landed on his back, facing straight up with his four hooves and his cock pointed up in the air.

"Perfect," Pumpkin proclaimed, still holding his forehooves down for some reason.

Pound craned his neck back and looked up at Pumpkin's upside-down face. "Why am I on my back?"

She grinned in excitement. "Now, Flurry, come and…like, sit on him."

He blinked. "Huh…?"

"Or, rather…Stand on your hind hooves and, like, y'know…lower yourself down onto him."

Pound looked in the other direction at his cock, pointed straight up like a flagpole, and then at Flurry. "Ohhh…" he said, now understanding what Pumpkin meant.

"Yeah! That way, she's in control instead of you. If it's not good, then she can slow down or stop."

"That's a great idea, sis!" he replied with a smile.

Flurry was glancing at his colthood, seemingly unable to draw her eyes away. "Um…How'm I gonna stay up?" she asked, "I'm not very good at balancing on my hooves."

"Uhhh…Oh! I got it!" Pumpkin declared. She then stepped away, moving over to Pound's side. She motioned for Flurry to step over, and the alicorn joined her near Pound's hindquarters. "You ready?"

Flurry's eyes were locked on his cock again. "Y-yeah…Definitely." She quivered a little, and Pound swore he saw something drip down from behind her and onto the carpet.

Pumpkin tilted her head, indicating that Flurry should get on top of Pound. The alicorn nodded and clambered over him until she was straddling his stomach and facing him, with his cock behind her back. She shivered when it tapped against her. Pound, likewise, shivered at the feel of her soft, tender lips pressing against his tummy. He was beginning to grow fond of the way vaginas felt.

"Do I gotta do anything?" Pound asked.

"Nope," Pumpkin replied, "Just sit there."

"Sweet," he said with a smirk.

Pumpkin then told Flurry to rear up and stand on her hind hooves. She did so as best she could, but then Pumpkin got on her hind hooves as well. She reached forward and locked her forehooves with Flurry's, letting the alicorn lean against her. With the two ponies standing next to each other like that, they could lean against one another and share the task of balancing. Pumpkin grinned as Flurry soon found herself a lot surer on her hind hooves.

She did grunt a little in discomfort, though. "I don't like how I have to twist my upper half like this…" she complained. Since Pumpkin was standing off to the side, Flurry was angled at her midsection. Pound did have to admit that it looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Okay, no prob," Pumpkin replied.

Pound then let out a yelp of surprise as Pumpkin suddenly straddled her hind legs overtop of him as well, standing above his upper chest and facing directly towards Flurry. Pound was unexpectedly treated to a face-first view of his sister's ass. "H-hey…"

"Is that better?" Pumpkin asked to Flurry.

"Much better."

"Great! Start whenever you want."

"Hey," Pound said, trying to angle his head so he could see past his sister's backside, "Don't I get a say in any of this?"

The two fillies glanced down at him, and Flurry seemed to grin at the sight of him in his current position. It almost looked like an _evil_ grin. She chuckled and said, "Silence, peasant. You are my plaything now." This made Pumpkin giggle.

Pound pouted. "Hey, I _let_ you do this-" Any further words died on his lips as Flurry shifted slightly, brushing her tail against his sensitive cock and making him twitch.

The two girls laughed once more. "See how much control you have over him?" Pumpkin asked, taking way too much pride in the act of simply being on top of him. This was why Pound didn't like to play wrestling either.

"Oh, I am going to enjoy this," Flurry said, gaining a newfound confidence for the act she was about to undertake.

Pound simply harrumphed, and then things went into serious mode. Pumpkin stayed steady on her hooves, acting as a support for Flurry who was trying to lift herself up so that his cock was underneath her. Then, with the unicorn's assistance, she carefully lined the head of his colthood up with her dripping lips. Finally, she lowered herself a touch, and the two organs made contact. Both ponies gasped and quivered.

"Oooh…" Pound groaned, "S-soft…" He couldn't quite explain it, but he enjoyed simply _feeling_ Flurry's pussy, even before anything else happened. It gave him an icy quiver through the pit of his stomach that felt exhilarating.

"Ready?" Pumpkin asked.

"Yes," Flurry replied.

"Uh huh," Pound replied at the exact same time.

Both of the girls looked down at him again. "I was talking to her, Pound," Pumpkin said flatly.

Pound snickered. "Just hurry up. Penis need go sploosh now."

Flurry simply nodded, took in a deep breath, and steadied her grip on Pumpkin's shoulders. Pumpkin remained steadfast. Pound had to give his sister credit for being this supportive to their mutual friend.

Then, Flurry began to lower her hips. Pound wasn't sure who reacted louder, Flurry or himself. From the moment those wet lips started to part and stretch around the sensitive head of his colthood, Pound nearly went into convulsions. Her passage seemed to hug his cock in a soft, velvety embrace, with just a touch of exciting juiciness. This was awesome!

Flurry moaned as she lowered herself onto him, but quite soon began to slow down. Immediately, all of Pound's good feelings were replaced with his fears that he wasn't going to fit inside of her. Inside of her pussy, it wasn't really 'tight' like a tailhole was, but it did feel a little 'cramped'. The feeling was difficult to put into words, but the bottom line was that Flurry was already starting to slow down.

"Flurry?" he asked in concern.

She pushed herself down a bit more, letting out a loud "Ah!" Pound honestly couldn't tell if that was 'feel good' shouting, or if she was in pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She didn't answer, but she didn't have to. Flurry was grimacing.

"It hurts," Pound said, "I knew it would. This isn't gonna work."

"No, it's…" Flurry muttered, and then grit her teeth. "Ngh!" she exclaimed, and then there was a bright flash from her horn that blinded him for a split second.

"Gah! What was that?" he asked.

"Warn me next time…" Pumpkin murmured.

"Flurry?" Pound said, trying to get her attention, "Just get off. It's fine. We'll do something else."

Before Flurry replied, however, she suddenly sank herself another inch onto him. Pound gasped loudly. "N-no," Flurry spoke with a small quiver in her voice, but also a firm and resolute tone, "No, it's _fine_. This is fine. I just have to…get used to it. Right?"

"Well…I guess so," Pound replied, remembering the first time he had gotten something stuck inside of him.

"It took me a little bit to stop aching the first time Pound put his big thing inside of me," Pumpkin concurred.

"It _ached_?" he asked his sister, "You didn't tell me that."

"Uh, duh? I'm your sister. We're not allowed to show weakness to each other, ya doofus."

Pound simply blinked. Any response he had died on the spot as Flurry skewered herself a little more onto him. She kept moving until only an inch of his colthood remained outside, and then she stopped there and panted.

Pound craned his neck towards his lower half, locking his eyes onto the sight of his cock buried inside of her lips. He went wide-eyed as he saw how much Flurry had fit inside, and he shivered at the sight of her lips stretching to accommodate his length. The base of his cock was slick with her juices now.

"You, uh…You okay?" he asked again.

"Mnhh…" Flurry moaned, "It feels…I-It feels…"

He arched an eyebrow. "It feels what?"

"It…" Flurry let out a huff of breath. "It…feels…"

Pumpkin scoffed. "Does it feel good or does it hurt?"

"Yes!" Flurry suddenly exclaimed, catching them both off guard. She then let out a sigh. "I…I think I like this…" she spoke softly, "I just gotta sit here for a moment, 'kay?"

Pound didn't mind waiting, at least not for long. Flurry's pussy was a nice, warm fit around his cock. It felt like a warm hug from his mom, except focused on his colthood.

He craned his neck around his sister's ass to get a look at what Flurry was doing. The alicorn filly was taking deep breaths, her forelegs trembling a little. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she snapped.

She stayed still like that for quite a few minutes. It was a little boring, but the warm embrace of her insides kept Pound from going soft. Finally, after what seemed like half and eternity, Flurry began to move once more. She steadied herself against Pumpkin and lifted herself up.

"Oohhhh…." She moaned quietly as her pussy moved around his length. She brought herself up until just the head was inside. "Mmm, that feels a lot better…"

"Y-yeah?" Pound asked. Her movement had felt really good, and Pound immediately wanted more.

Flurry lowered herself back down onto him, going quite a bit faster than before. Pound was moaning immediately. Flurry felt so good on the inside!

When she reached her previous stopping point, Flurry let out a huff of breath with her tongue hanging out a little. There was pleasure written across her face. "Mnnnnnwwowww…" she slurred.

"I can't believe it fit," Pound commented.

"I can't believe I've never done this before…" Flurry said.

With that, Flurry got the show on the road. She began to move herself up and down along his length, sliding her pussy on top of it at a steady, unbroken pace. Any looks of discomfort or hesitation were gone from the alicorn. She was now showing all the signs of a pony _really_ enjoying herself in the game.

Every time Flurry plunged herself down onto his colthood, Pound shivered at the amazing electrical sensations he felt. His cock slid between those lips so smoothly, but at the same time it felt like almost every inch was being stimulated. It was pretty awesome.

Pound compared it to the feeling of being inside his sister's butt. They both felt _really_ good, but in slightly different ways. This was filled with a lot more wetness, and her pussy had this soft, velvety feel that he couldn't compare to anything else. That said, Pound had to say that he preferred the feel of tailhole, but only by a small margin. It was a little tighter, felt a little better, and was so much more stimulating on the mind.

Of course, Pound would never complain about what was happening right now. He was already starting to lose his mind in the throes of pleasure, and couldn't help but clench his eyes shut.

Flurry was beginning to pick up the pace a little, but the big thing was that she was starting to force herself downwards more quickly than she was raising herself. It was starting to mimic the way Pound thrusted into his sister when he was on top. Pound spread his hind legs out, granting the alicorn full access to every inch of him. It was amazing how good he could feel while just lying here. Perhaps he could get used to this.

Pound let out a dizzy moan and began to pant. This was way better than he had anticipated. He hadn't expected to find a whole new _way_ to play the game. With a groan and a cry of satisfaction, he opened his eyes and gazed up at the pony that was riding him.

Except that wasn't what he saw. Still, the only thing Pound could see was a face-full of his sister's ass.

Pound groaned. This was not the view he had expected to have. One of his favourite things to do was look and see the blissful expression that he was giving somepony, but Pumpkin's flanks and bushy tail were in the way. Pound raised one of his forehooves to push her tail out of the way, and then placed both of them squarely upon her butt cheeks. Maybe he could get her to move.

Pumpkin jittered as if a shock had run up through her body. "Pound…! What're you…?"

The pegasus colt wasn't listening, though. Moving her tail had revealed her private bits to him, which he found himself staring at. A brilliant idea had just popped into his brain. He _did_ owe her one, after all.

Pound gripped her hind legs and gently pulled back, not enough to topple her balance but enough to give her an idea of what he wanted. Pumpkin took a couple of unsteady steps backward. "H-hey! What's the big idea?"

A grin formed on his face. She was now in the perfect position. Her hind legs now stood on either side of his head, bringing the rest of her directly over top of his face. Looking straight up, Pound found himself gazing directly at Pumpkin's own vagina. A drip of her juice landed on the tip of his nose.

As Flurry started bouncing on him faster, her loud moans filling the air, Pound began his attack. He didn't even have to reach up very far for his tongue to reach her little mound. Pound gave it one slow, long lick from front to back. Pumpkin shivered so much, he worried for a moment that she would fall on top of him.

"Ahhhh…Ohhh my gosh, Pound…!" Pumpkin moaned, "Oh guh- Ah! Mnnff!"

Pound smirked. He raised his forehooves to get a better grip on her flanks, and began to bury his tongue inside of her. It was amazing how many times he could ask himself, 'Why didn't you think of this earlier?!' Pumpkin's yummy, juicy pussy was right there for him to enjoy, and he wasted no time in chowing down. He had tasted Pumpkin's essence before, but never straight from the tap.

Now the moans of two fillies rang through the air, creating an arousing harmony. Pound moaned quietly too as Flurry rode his cock like crazy, sending waves of pleasure through him and making loud, wet sounds with every movement. She was starting to move roughly on top of him, slapping her flanks down against him. Her tail lightly tapped against his balls every time she went down, which made him shiver.

Through it all, though, Pound kept his tongue working. He ran it over every inch of his sister's pussy that he could find, while making sure to gulp down every drop of her nectar. He could feel her hind legs shivering like crazy. When he occasionally stopped for breath, he took the opportunity to sneak a quick look at their top halves. The two fillies were hugging each other like their lives depended on it. Both of them had their eyes closed and their mouths wide open, moaning out like sirens.

"Oh my _gosh_!!" Flurry exclaimed.

"Nhhaahh…" Pumpkin moaned, unable to make proper words.

Pound was just absolutely loving this. As the saying went, 'the fun had been doubled'. Pound wasn't sure he would ever go back to playing with just one other pony after this. This was just blowing his mind. His hips started to rock of their own accord, moving up to meet Flurry as she slammed herself down on him. She was starting to get rough.

Taking a breather, Pound once more looked up at the two fillies on top of him. Flurry was panting heavily, her eyes unfocused, and moaning softly. Pumpkin made a pleasure-filled moan as well, which drew the alicorn's attention. Then, right before his eyes, Flurry leaned forward and gave Pumpkin a deep kiss.

His sister's eyes bugged out as their lips connected. Flurry held the kiss for a short while and then moved back, a strand of saliva hanging between their mouths. She saw Pumpkin's surprised expression and immediately blushed.

"Um…S-sorry…I thought that was part of the game," she said.

"Well yeah," Pumpkin replied, "But usually it's so we can share cum."

"Oh…" Flurry glanced away, looking totally embarrassed.

"But, Flurry…I mean, I didn't mind it. I, uh…It was nice."

This perked her up once more. "Y-yeah?"

Pumpkin giggled. "It made me feel all tingly."

"Yeah, m-me too. I-" Flurry cut herself off with a groan as she lowered herself onto Pound's cock once more. "Unghhh…I…I'm gonna do it again soon…"

"Mmf…Me too…" Pumpkin replied with a dreamy look in her eyes. She glanced down at her brother. "Stop looking at us and get your tongue back in there! I'm so close."

Pound didn't need to be told twice. There was a feeling of pride growing within him that he was bringing them _both_ close to cumming. He grinned before sticking his tongue back inside as deep as it would go. His own orgasm was coming but, for once, that wasn't important to him. He needed to get both of these girls to explode.

Now that their minds were off of their kiss, both fillies began moving once more with renewed vigor. Flurry started to ride his colthood faster than ever before. Pumpkin, meanwhile, started to gyrate her hips a little while Pound kept his tongue probing inside. His sister was 'mmm'ing and Flurry was 'aah'ing, both of which sounded like a wonderful harmony.

"Hah…Hah!" Flurry exclaimed. Then, Pound felt the downdraft of wind coming from her sudden wing flap. It felt like she had lifted herself almost off of the ground with her wings, and then she let gravity take over and utterly impaled herself onto him. Pound moaned loudly straight into his sister's pussy as Flurry took his cock all the way to the hilt.

Flurry was letting out strange noises. They sounded good, at least Pound thought. After holding herself there for just a moment, Flurry began to move once more. He could feel her wings working now as she plunged his member all the way inside each time. Pound could feel his balls smacking against her backside each time, which only drove him further towards his own finish.

Pound was only briefly amazed that his _whole_ cock could fit inside. Evidently, he had a lot to learn about vaginas.

"This…This is the _best game ever!!_ " Flurry exclaimed. To his surprise, she moved even faster, yet still took him to the hilt with each thrust. "It's…It's coming again…! Any minute…"

"Pound, keep going…" Pumpkin moaned, "I'm…g-gonna…Jus- Right there! Hah!"

This was it. Pound wondered if he could get them both to finish at the same time, but figured that might be a little difficult to do. He remembered advice he had been given once before and focused his tongue around Pumpkin's clit, making her hiss and scream in delight.

Meanwhile, Pound was almost literally taking abuse to his lower half, with how fast Flurry was moving and how heavily she slammed herself onto him. However, all things considered, Pound really liked it. Just like when he helped Miss Cheerilee after class, he was happy to be of service. The 'bonus' he was receiving wasn't bad either.

Pumpkin's legs started to clench up, lightly sandwiching Pound's head. She shivered and let out shuddering breaths, and Pound knew what was coming next. She hadn't gotten to finish earlier like they both had, so she was no doubt the closest.

"Yes! Yes, Pound! Oh heavens, yess!! Aaahh!!"

As a powerful tremble ran through his sister's whole body, Pound pulled his tongue back out and held his mouth open wide. Pumpkin screamed as she came, showering his open muzzle with a delicious waterfall of her filly juices. Pound caught as much of the wonderful nectar in his mouth as he could. Heavens, it just tasted so _good_! More came out of her than it usually did, and Pound certainly wasn't complaining. Even when she was done, Pound stuck his tongue back in to lap up the remainder.

While he was doing that, he started to hear Flurry make familiar sounds. To his ears, it sounded like this second finish of hers was going to be a lot bigger, and he grinned in excitement. As her thrusts onto him became slower, but hard and deliberate, he pulled his juice-soaked muzzle from Pumpkin's backside and looked up at her.

Flurry, with her tongue hanging out like a dog and her eyes nearly rolled back into her head, gave one more ear-piercing cry. Then she slammed herself down, sinking his cock all of the way inside of her. She twitched and shivered as she reached her climax.

Pound's eyes shot open wide. He could feel the torrent of juices he had expected, but it felt so strange running down the sides of his cock and spilling out onto his crotch. Everything down there suddenly felt a whole lot wetter. Beyond that, though, was the _squeezing_.

The colt's teeth grit and his hind legs kicked at the air. Flurry's pussy was clenching and squeezing down on him as she came, introducing him to a whole new sensation he had never even dreamed of. He knew that tailholes squeezed and clenched while cumming, but this was totally new. It was like a warm, wet, soft fist, from a creature like a dragon or something, squeezing down on his sensitive cock.

A moment later, he erupted. He couldn't have stopped himself even if he wanted to. The rush of new and mind-blowing feelings was too much for him. Pound's head fell back onto the ground as he moaned. His cock twitched hard inside of the alicorn filly's body, emptying his entire load inside of her. There was nothing more he loved than finishing inside of his sister's tailhole, but this made for a close second.

There wasn't as much room inside, so rivers of his cum began to leak out of her stretched pussy. Pound loved the sticky, messy feeling that was left behind, both inside and out. There was a grin of satisfaction on his face that could only be described as 'goofy'.

Pumpkin slowly clambered off of him, leaving a trail of her juices behind, and then flopped onto the carpet with a groan. Once the unicorn was gone, Flurry immediately collapsed down on top of Pound, making them both go "oof!" For a couple of minutes, the three foals simply lay there panting.

Once he'd finally caught his breath, Pound gazed up at the alicorn laying on top of him. Flurry glanced back down, and her lips curled into a small smile. He returned it.

"So…" she panted, "Did…Did I win?"

Pound chuckled. "You win if you cum."

Flurry sighed in happiness, her wings fluttering a little. The blissful smile on her face made Pound feel wonderful that he had given her this feeling. "I'm all sticky…" she commented.

"Heh…Why don't you get offa me, or it'll just get worse."

"I kinda like it here."

"Hey, get your own brother," Pumpkin added playfully.

With a heavy groan that showed what little strength was left in her, Flurry heaved herself up and off of Pound. His shrinking cock came free from the grasp of her pussy, causing more cum to leak out.

"I can't believe that worked…" Pound commented.

"Yeah…It was the best thing ever," Flurry said with a nod, " _Best_ thing I ever felt in ever!"

Pound rolled over on his side and gave her a look. "So, it really fit just fine? It didn't hurt you or anything?"

"Well…" Flurry hesitated for a moment. "N-no."

"No?"

She glanced away and remained silent for a moment, looking like there was something that she didn't want to admit. "Well, uh…At first. It, uh…hurt at the start?"

Pound's ears perked up and his eyes shot open wide. "It did?!" he nearly shouted, "Why didn't you tell me to stop?"

"'Cus I wanted to play," she said with a cute little pout, "I'm tough. I can handle a little blood."

The pegasus nearly reeled back as if he'd been struck. " _Blood?!_ " he shouted. Off to the side, Pumpkin had the same look on her face.

Flurry blushed in embarrassment and waved her hoof. "It's not a big deal. It just stung a bit. You probably just hit something in there or something. It went away, and then it started feeling really good."

Pound just sat there and blinked for a moment. "I…didn't see any blood."

"Well, I didn't want you to panic or anything so I made it go away," she replied. At Pound's confused look, she pointed a hoof at her horn.

"Oh…Um…" Pound stammered, "Uh, s-sorry…?"

"Hey, I mean c'mon. I wanna play again!" she said, trying to sound excited but just sounding tired, "It's fine! Just be careful next time!"

Pound stared at her, then grinned widely and nodded. "Uh huh! Uh huh! I promise I will!" The little pegasus was completely worn out, but he couldn't have been happier. He'd managed to find another new player of the game. Flurry wouldn't be around that often, but it was still awesome news.

The colt laid back and let out a sigh of content, reminiscing on what had just happened. Having _three_ holes to choose from was a neat prospect, though he felt that he would always have a preference for tailholes. What was noteworthy to him was seeing two girls play the game together.

Ever since hearing that Scootaloo used to play the game with Rainbow Dash, Pound had been wondering about the possibilities. Licking each other was obvious, but what else could two girls do together? Who knew? Maybe he could get Pumpkin and Flurry to play while he watched and just see what happened.

Now, though, it was about 3:15 in the afternoon and he was ready to go to bed. Playing the game was _tiring_! Yet, he knew that he had to clean everything and everypony up before somepony came home. Those were the rules, after all.

Maybe after five more minutes of rest. There was time…

…

Cadance was on the move.

Tea with her sister-in-law had been so much fun, especially since they hadn't seen each other in so long. The Princess had completely lost track of time. Once she had seen how late it had gotten, she had started to get worried about the safety of her daughter, even though Spike was watching them.

So, while her husband and Twilight settled the bill, she was rushing back to the Cakes' house to check up on the children. Cadance knew that sometimes she tended to be an overprotective mother, but it was better to be safe than sorry. She knew that even when Flurry Heart grew up and had powerful alicorn magic to defend herself, Cadance would still fret.

Cadance reached Sugar Cube Corner and trotted around behind the business to the residence door. She stepped right up the walkway and onto the doorstep, where she reached out with her magic to open the door.

Then, she paused. What was that…?

The alicorn could hear something, and she realized it was drifting out through the window that had been left open a crack. She could hear the three children, revealing to her that they were safe and giving her a quick wash of relief. They were making interesting noises, however. It sounded like they were all panting and out of breath.

That wasn't what had made her pause, however. It wasn't what she could hear. It was what she could _smell_.

Instead of entering, Cadance used her magic to carefully turn the door handle without making any noise, and slid the door open just a crack. There was just enough space for her to peek in.

She saw the three foals in the living room, all laying sprawled out on the carpet. Everything about them was in full view without a hint of modesty. Their fur and manes were matted with sweat, they all had decidedly euphoric expressions on their faces, and each one wore a distinct, heavy blush.

They were all covered in all manner of easily recognizable fluids. The source of the smell was now obvious to her.

Cadance quietly closed the door without alerting them and sat down on her rump. She stared off at nothing for a moment, reflecting deeply on what she had just seen her daughter and her two young friends doing, not to mention what they had obviously just been doing before.

A smile slowly crept its way onto her face. She chuckled softly, a hoof held up to her mouth.

"Like mother, like daughter…"


End file.
